Constructions formed from cardboard are well known and include a multitude of packaging applications and point of sale materials. There is now a trend to manufacture from cardboard constructions which are to be subject to relatively high working loads but which are also required to be aesthetically pleasing. Such constructions include furniture and one such example of an item of furniture is a desk.
One problem often encountered in cardboard construction is providing stable right-angled joints. Typically where, for example, a leg attaches to an underside of a surface, the surface must overlie the leg joint to a considerable extent to ensure the resulting connection is well supported against bending around the joint, and is stable. As a result, aesthetic and dimensional limitations may arise.
It is an object of the invention to provide a component for use in cardboard construction and/or an article including such a component which will go at least some way in addressing the aforementioned drawbacks; or which will at least provide a novel and useful choice.